


Trip to your heart

by Pjhjigglypuff



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, A little bit of intimate scenes but nothing explicit, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Class Trip, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjhjigglypuff/pseuds/Pjhjigglypuff
Summary: jihoon is the president of wildlife ecology major class. and he despises woojin who is naughty, prankster and childish. but everything will change after their overnight class trip.*daehwi and jinyoung are aged up so all 4 characters are in the same class*





	1. partners

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is my 2nd chaptered fic featuring 2park. and it's fluff i know. i don't really know if i can write fluff, coz as you can see my previous 2 fics is full of angst but i hope you enjoy this despite of my lack in writing skills and forgive me if this is not as fluff as you like it. i'll try my best tho to make it fluff but i can't promise much.
> 
> i would like to thank @youngpotatofries for this wonderful prompt and for the idea. thank you also for sending me lots of motivation (literally) to write this asap hehe : ) mwah and still thinking about your suggestion of adding smut to my innocent fic hahaha
> 
> and thank you also to @valerine for giving me additional motivation with our role playing last night. i really think that the role play inspires me to finish this. : ) mwah 
> 
> i hope you both enjoy it and the rest of you of course.

"so as i was saying, your upcoming overnight class/field trip scheduled for tomorrow, friday, is going to be this semester's research paper about behavioral ecology and plant-animal interactions and be sure to have it on my desk by monday".

this statement by Prof. Cha gained a series of 'ugghh', 'whaaat?!!', 'are you kidding me?!' and many frustrated sighs from most of the students, except for 1, of course, the model student slash class president park jihoon, who is attentively listening to the professor.

"i mean, is Mr. Cha's in his right mind?" daehwi said as he was tugging his hair frustratedly and directing to woojin, who's on the other hand doesn't give a fuck, as usual while playing with his phone. "we're going on an overnight trip for tom. until saturday afternoon and he expects us to finish it by monday?! ugh..sometimes i wonder why did i take wildlife ecology if i'm going to deal with this brutal professor", as daehwi continued, frustration still visible in his face.

"by the way, before i forget, this research paper will be done with a partner". said prof. cha. "and to be fair, i will choose your partner by draw lots".

"ah, at least i will not suffer on my own" said daehwi, with a slight bright on his face. and still woojin, is not paying any attention and still continuing to punch his fingers aggressively in his phone.

"ok let's start" prof. cha put out a fish bowl on top of his table with small folded papers inside.

"let's see" he picks a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"lee daehwi" daehwi gasped as he was not expecting to be the first one to be picked.

"and your partner will be," he again pick out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"bae jinyoung" daehwi was relieved that jinyoung is going to be his partner, bec. they've become quite close with each other since they share the same interests, music.

"ok daehwi and jinyoung, you will be partners for this research paper".

jinyoung looks at daehwi and gives him a smile and a thumbs up. daehwi smile in return and gives a kissy face instead. and jinyoung's cheeks visibly darkened and looks away from daehwi.

"ok next student will be, park woojin" said prof cha.

as clueless as he can be, woojin didn't hear his name so he earned a big slap on the back care of none other than daehwi that he immediately shouts "what the fuck?!" to daehwi and the class immediately chuckles. daehwi just points his finger towards the professor and woojin just realized that prof. cha is intently looking at him. woojin immediately stands up and said "yes sir" and mimicks a soldier while gesturing a salute directed at his prof. and again the class chuckles except for 1 student who just rolled his eyes and didn't even give him any attention.

"so, woojin as i can see you're so alive and energetic, do you have any idea what am i talking about?"

woojin's gaze immediately shifts to daehwi asking for help. and daehwi rolled his eyes before whispering, "field trip". woojin mouths an 'ah' and looks at the professer and said. "yes sir, you're talking about field trip"

and the professor instructed him to return to his sit and woojin said thanks to daehwi while jokingly wipes his forehead with the back of his hand.

"will you pls. pay attention even just a bit, and listen carefully because your partner will be picked next"

"oh, okay" said woojin who decided to pockets his phone and listen to the professor.

"ok, woojin's partner will be..."

pls. not me, not me, pls...jihoon silently prays and close his eyes as he repeatedly saying those 3 words.

"park jihoon"

jihoon immediately opened his eyes. fuuuck! he silently screamed. he did not show any frustrations to his professor but internally, he wanted to pick up that fish bowl and throws it straight in woojin's face who is undeniably smirking right now and giving him kissy faces.

jihoon just gives him a death glare and slowly turns his gaze to the professor. 'and why the fuck is he smiling for', as if prof. cha can hear his frustrations and screams, the professor is giving him a smile, 'no he's definitely not smiling, he's also smirking' jihoon said to himself. he ignores the look in his professor and he grabs his pen pretending to write something in his notebook.

jihoon really despises woojin, not because of his naughty acts, his pranks to his classmates, his playfulness or his loud voice. it's because he finds woojin interesting despite his childish attitude. he doesn't understand himself why, but he finds woojin cute when the boy performs his silly acts to his classmates and friends. but of course jihoon, doesn't show it. he always ignores woojin, gives him death glares and eye rolls but the boy always return these gestures with smiles, winks and kissy faces, which he truly despises...or maybe not.

so the professor continues with the rest of the class. actually with wildlife ecology course, they're only 10 in the class with all boys.

"and now we're done with the partners. i will continue with the rest of the reminders for tomorrow's trip. first, the bus will leave at exactly 5 am, if you're ass is not here by that time, be ready to have an F for your research paper. and you can think that it's okay because your partner will do the work for you, but sorry to tell you ladies, it doesn't work that way. if you will not show your face tomorrow, definitely F will be showing to your face. so do what it takes to be here at 5 am"

and again most of the students sighed frustratedly after hearing the first reminder.

"second, i already discussed it with you last week that for this trip, we will be going to gangwon-do province. it is 1-2 hour drive from seoul depending on the flow of traffic. and when we arrived there, the hiking will take 3 hours so pls. pack lightly. the university already talked with the national park to provide you 2 portable comfort rooms, because i don't want anyone of you to do your business anywhere in the mountain and then hear a girl's scream if a wild animal appears in front of you and tried to eat your manhood. and bring a ready to eat food but you can still cook if you can make your own fire without the use of gas or electric stove, it's up to you. drinking water will also be provided by the national park and if you need to wash there is a small water well near the camp site so you don't have to worry about water. and don't forget to bring a tent and a sleeping bag. definitely there's no accommodation at the top of the mountain and each pair will only need 1 tent but bring each a sleeping bag"

"whaat?" jihoon said, and to his surprise the professor looked at him with a confused look because of all students, jihoon never complains. jihoon silently slaps himself for saying that out loud.

"i decided that you should sleep together so you can be comfortable with your partner to have a better teamwork and i'm sure you need it to finish this paper by monday".  
jihoon gives woojin a look and surprised that the boy is already smiling at him like he can't wait to perform his naughty tricks to him as soon as they enter the tent tomorrow night.

'oh boy, tomorrow will be definitely a long night' jihoon thought and he feels a slight tug in his lips that he immediately stops. 'what the fuck are you smiling at park jihoon'.


	2. a little accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what the fuck?" jihoon blurted out as he realized what just happen while touching his lips. feeling undeniably hot with face flushed. anger starts seeping his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys i'm really not good at fluff : (
> 
> but i did try best tho, so i hope you'll enjoy it
> 
> thanks to my 2 muses @youngpotatofries and @valerine for the continuous motivation and support. mwah!

the coaster bus arrives at exactly 4:45 am. 9 students are already waiting to aboard.

mr. cha gathered the students in front of the bus for final reminders.

"sorry guys but i can't go with you today. my wife is having a severe stomache so i need to take her to the hospital. i just drop by here to advise you of my situation. i really don't want to leave you alone but i don't have any choice. i know you all are old enough to look for each other. and jihoon, as the class president, pls. get back all of you here tomorrow night in one piece. and try to avoid any accident. i already put a first aid kit in the bus just in case for small injuries, but pls. take good of yourselves. i'm going to leave now. and jihoon, i trust that you and your classmates will not do anything stupid in the mountain, i'm counting on you." jihoon nods and bows to mr. cha to say goodbye. "oh, before i forget" mr. cha turn around again towards the students "you will be seated in the bus by partners." and turn around again to leave.

'whaat?' jihoon said, making sure that no one hears what he said and a little tingle runs to his spine that making his cheeks blush 'fuck it'.

it's already 4:55 am and one student has not yet arrived.

"hey, where are you? the bus is going to leave in 5 mins. so get your ass here, now" daehwi said angrily to woojin on the phone.

"that kid is really a pain in the ass" daehwi said to jinyoung who is just smiling, looking at daehwi.

"you really are cute when you pout like that" jinyoung said as he ruffles daehwi's hair

"shut up" daehwi retorts as a blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

jihoon who is standing impatiently beside daehwi just rolled his eyes as he's not fucking doing the research alone so woojin should get his ass here right now.

after 2 minutes, students are starting to aboard the bus and jihoon is slowly losing hope that he will have a helping hand for this research paper.

'you're dead park woojin'. jihoon hissed to himself.

the bus driver starts the engine and before the door closes a loud voice echoed outside.

"wait, wait for me!" and woojin starts running towards the bus and hurriedly enter the bus.

"you're so lucky the bus didn't leave yet and mr. cha is not here, stupid" daehwi said to woojin as he looks where to sit.

"why, where's mr. cha?"

"he needs to accompany his wife in the hospital so jihoon is responsible for the class for the entire trip and we should sit by partners, jihoon is over there" daehwi pointed at jihoon who's expression is in between of relief and annoyance. and woojin instantly smirks as he dissects the words that's coming from daehwi. 'so, no mr.cha huh, only jihoon' woojin can already feel his adrenaline building up and he can't even remove the smirk in his face.

daehwi saw the look in woojin's face and roll his eyes"oh god, i smell trouble" daehwi said to jinyoung and the older laughs "let's see if he can play his tricks with our beloved uptight president. being jihoon's friend for almost 2 years now, no one dares to play tricks on him".

"so, just us huh" woojin immediately said before taking his sit beside jihoon, with a smug face and not even looking at him.

woojin leans closer to jihoon's ear and whispers in a low voice "aren't you excited or thrilled that we can do anything in the mountain without any restraints, because i'm surely am". jihoon freezes in his seat as he feels woojin's breathe in his ear and heaven knows how his heart beats faster and he can slowly feel the heat forming in his cheeks.  
"and you know what," woojin continues as he leans much closer touching the tip of jihoon's ear with his lips, "i'm so glad i bought my leftover booze from my house, let's enjoy the night, okay".

jihoon swiftly turns his head to scold the boy but unaware of the unexpected thing that happened next. in a sudden moment, he feels something soft and moist touches his lips. in a nick of time he moves back from his position realizing how close his face to woojin. he didn't notice that the boy in front of him is smiling like an idiot licking his lips.

"what the fuck?" jihoon blurted out as he realized what just happen while touching his lips. feeling undeniably hot with face flushed. anger starts seeping his skin.

"what? you're the one who kissed me" woojin said a tad loud and smile still visible in his lips.

"no i did not. that was purely an accident and if it wasn't for your fucking ugly face so close to mine, it will never happen". will you please stay away from me. there's a lot of vacant seats to choose from, so pls. go. jihoon said as he swats woojin away from him.

"but mr. cha said..."

"well, do you see any mr. cha here? no, right. so go, i want a peaceful ride" jihoon pushes woojin a little and quickly close his eyes.

"ok fine" he blurted out and he immediately stands up and sit accross daehwi and jinyoung.

their other 6 classmates just shakes their head, like expecting already that this moment will happen. the whole class know that jihoon despises woojin because of his tricks and childish attitude.

jihoon forced himself to fall asleep but unfortunately luck is really not on his side since yesterday. the feeling of woojin's lips in his is still lingering in his mind. 'fuck fuck, what the hell are you thinking jihoon, that was an accident, you did not kiss park woojin, yes i did not' he internally curses himself. 'park woojin, you asshole, i know you're nothing but trouble'

 

"what the hell?" daehwi whispered to woojin with a shock. jinyoung just can't hide his amusement to what just happened and offers woojin a high five, which the older oblige.

"you dare kissed him?" daehwi interrogates.

"what? no!! excuse me, he's the one who kissed me" woojin whispers still a little red and with a little smile in his face. "i just whispered something to him and he suddenly turned around and..that's it"

"i know you did that intentionally, you can't fool me park woojin".

"of course not, i did not do anything wrong" he crosses his arms and look outside the window ignoring daehwi's and jinyoung's questioning look. 'not bad though, i didn't realize his chapped lips can be that sweet, soft and moist' he gradually smiles remembering that unexpected moment while looking slowly to jihoon's direction. 'thankfully he's asleep'.

woojin decides to move closer to jihoon so he slowly stands up and walk a little closer to jihoon's seat and carefully sits beside the older. he silently stared at jihoon who is sleeping soundly. 'wow, i didn't know his lashes are this long and thick' and he lightly brush his index finger to jihoon's lashes, careful not to wake the older. 'he really has a cute button nose though' he chuckled as he again lightly touch the tip of jihoon's nose. 'and his cheeks, i really wanted to squish them since yesterday, it really becomes fluffy when you're angry' he grins as the thought of yesterday in class flashes into his mind. 'and his plump lips, it's a bit chapped but it's unexpectedly soft and moist. i didn't realize you're this beautiful' he gently brushed jihoon's right cheek. and seconds after, he doesn't know what comes to his mind when he slowly leans down, closes the gap, close his eyes and gently kiss jihoon's slightly parted lips. it's like some gravity pulls him in this position and he instantly feels the gradual increase of his heart beat. he feels his body slowly getting hot. suddenly he feels a movement in his lips. and he realized jihoon is kissing him, nibbling his lower lips. he slightly opens his eyes to see if jihoon is awake, but to his surprise, jihoon's eyes are still close. so in an instant, he decided to kiss him back. he nibbles the upper lip of jihoon and the older started to suck his lower lip which earned a soft moan from the younger and escaped his troat. jihoon suddenly pulls back. woojin opened his eyes in surprise and witnessed a shocked, wide eyed, flushed cheeks, swollen lips, open mouthed jihoon staring at him. slowly the older finally speaks "what the fuck just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it? is it alright? hehe
> 
> thanks for reading until the end of this chapter. i really appreciate it
> 
> next chapter will be at the camping site : )
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated and it really motivates me a lot.
> 
> thanks again : ))


	3. falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin smiles as he sees his wrist holding tightly by jihoon. he's nowhere near to complaining. he can walk forever with this position, woojin thinks. and a sudden heat creeps towards his face. 'what the fuck was i thinking? do i really like jihoon that much. yes i like him but not to the extent of having a forever with him. well that's not bad though. i can look at his pretty face every day as long as i want, if that's the meaning of forever'. but the rapid beating of his heart distracts his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope you enjoy this chapter as i enjoy writing it.

jihoon is slowly falling asleep and he let himself go into slumber. 'wow, that's quick, i normally had any dream but this time, i just fell asleep and i'm already dreaming'. in his dream someone is gently touching his face, his lashes, his nose, his cheeks and then he felt something warm and wet touching his lips. 'hmm, this dream is not bad and i think it's better if woojin is this someone'. he internally slaps his face for wanting to dream about the boy. and he gently parted his lips, nibble the lower lip and suck it. 'mmm' he thought. then slowly, he feels his body getting warmer and hot and he wishes this dream wouldn't end because he's starting to like it. and then he suddenly hears a sound. 'a moan?' he thinks. and in his dream he stopped. he slowly opened his eyes and shocked that there's someone in front of him and fucking so close. and realized that this someone is actually whom he wants. he instantly pulled back. shocked, his eyes automatically widens, his jaw dropped, he feels his face is burning and saw woojin opened his eyes and stared at him with questioning eyes. and he blurted "what the fuck just happened?"

woojin is as flustered as jihoon. he wasn't expecting to see a shocked jihoon and to think that the older was the one who deepened the kiss.

"huh, what do you mean what happened? you don't know? i mean, don't tell me you're asleep while hungrily sucking and biting my lips" woojin animatedly asked jihoon while touching his own lips.

"me? suck...bite...your lips?...are you delusional?..why..i..wouldn't..never..whaat?!" jihoon tug his hair obviously irritated and annoyed at woojin's statement. he definitely swears it was only dream, he didn't realized that it was real, and it's fucking so real.

"look, i'm sorry. i really did kissed you, but i was only planning an innocent peck not a...you know..with sucking and biting.." a smirk is slowly forming in his lips which angered more the older..

"what the fuck did you say? and why would you even dare do that? are you a pervert?..no wait, i don't have to ask that, because obviously you are a fucking big pervert. and you even do that while i'm asleep!!" out of anger and frustration jihoon wasn't aware that his voice was too loud to echoed in the whole vehicle, which earned a chuckle and laughs from his classmates including the driver. 

he immediately shut his mouth, ears and face red while shooting daggers at the younger, who is also red as him. after taking a deep breath, he slowly opens his mouth and said 

"look, i don't want to know what's your intention for kissing me or as you say, peck. let's just fucking forget everything, okay."

"okay, but i also don't know what came into me that i actually, you know kiss..umm..pecked you. and pls. i'm not a pervert. and wait." jihoon knows what will comes next because he can see the playfulness and the smirk radiating at the youngers face. 

"hmmm..i'm curious though..why did you actually kiss me back? and we both now that it's not simply a peck or a kiss..you hungrily sucked and bi.." jihoon cuts the younger

"stop! pls. just stop! i'm not in my right mind okay. and also i thought that i...ummm..i thought it was just a dream. so pls. just stop." jihoon is basically begging woojin but woojin just smiles and gives the older a nudge in the shoulder and said "so..you like dreaming about me huh, ah no, no, let me rephrase it..you like to fantasize about me huh.." woojin earns a punch in his chest and jihoon quickly stands up to transfer to a vacant seat.

and as annoying as woojin can be, he followed jihoon and sat behind him. he leans forward and whispers "you know what, let's make a deal". jihoon jerks a bit on his seat not knowing that woojin followed him behind. "i'll not speak of this again, but in one condition" jihoon slightly tilts his head towards woojin to listen to what will the younger say. "you should drink with me when we're both inside our tent tonight. deal?" jihoon thinks for a moment and faces woojin. "deal". 

"we're here!" the drivers announced once the bus stops. 

some of the students grunts while stretching, some shouts 'aah finally', 'my butt hurts' and 'my legs are numb' and so on and so forth.

jinyoung and daehwi is already out of the bus and noticed that the 2 is still in the bus. "hurry up you two!" shouts daehwi.

jihoon gathers his things and woojin walks passed him and slowly turns around. "can't wait for tonight, dreamer boy" and smirks while going down the bus. and god knows how jihoon controlled his anger at that time. he ignored the statement and goes down the bus.

"mr. cha said that we should be ready and prepare because the camping site will take us 2-3 hours of hiking. let's warm up first for 15 mins. before we start walking" jihoon instructed his classmates and as a responsible and trusted president, his classmates obeyed him instantly, except for one who's looking at him intently with a small grin on his face. he glared at that student and turns his back at him. 'fucking pervert' he thinks. and as if the universe is playing hard with him, he feels someone is walking towards him and yes, woojin is suddenly besides him and pokes his sides, which he instantly flinch.

"what the fuck do you want?" he said to woojin not even looking at the younger

"nothing, i just want to warm up with you, is that bad?" woojin said as he do some leg stretching beside jihoon.

and jihoon just rolls his eyes and continue to warm up. as promised, woojin doesn't annoy jihoon and just continues to do some warm up.

"okay, i think we're ready. if you think that you pack some unnecessary things you can leave those inside the bus. the bus will be here until we go down tomorrow afternoon". jihoon said to his classmates and some of his classmates checked their bag and pulled out some of their unnecessary things, blanket, towels and some things that he thought is not really needed during the overnight camping. he saw one of his classmates, pull out a box of condom and just take a piece and put it in his pocket. 'really?' he thinks and rolled his eyes. and then he saw woojin, taking out a bottle of olive oil and daehwi saw it and said 

"what's that for?" eyeing the bottle in woojin's hand. 

"i bought some sausages and i think i need some oil to cook it with"

"did you even bring a pan, stupid?"

"ummm no, i don't think so" woojin just shakes his head

"so leave the fucking bottle, it will only add weight to your bag and we can just cook your sausages through open fire" 

"hmm..that makes sense" 

"of course it does, idiot" daehwi grabs the bottle and walk towards the bus.

jihoon just shakes his head witnessing the stupidity of the younger boy, not knowing that a smile is slowly forming in his lips and just in time, woojin looks at his direction and saw him smiling at him. jihoon immediately averts his gaze and removes the smile on his face 'fucking idiot' he told to himself.

and when he decides to look at the younger again, he saw that woojin is still looking at him and gives him a wink and a smirk. 'uuggh, this annoying brat'.

once everyone is back in their place, jihoon instructed the class to start walking. he's walking behind the 3, daehwi, jinyoung and woojin. jinyoung grabs his wrist and asked him to walk beside him and in between of him and woojin. and woojin suddenly grabs his wrist and halts. letting daehwi and jinyoung walks passed them.

"what?" jihoon asks woojin. "nothing, can we just walk slowly because i'm getting tired" and woojin fakes a grunts and releases jihoons wrist.

"ok, fine. but we need to catch up and we're already behind them, we might lose the track". and now jihoon, grabs his wrist and walks.

woojin smiles as he sees his wrist holding tightly by jihoon. he's nowhere near to complaining. he can walk forever with this position, woojin thinks. and a sudden heat creeps towards his face. 'what the fuck was i thinking? do i really like jihoon that much. yes i like him but not to the extent of having a forever with him. well that's not bad though. i can look at his pretty face every day as long as i want, if that's the meaning of forever'. but the rapid beating of his heart distracts his thoughts. 'ok wait, is this?...does it mean, i'm falling in love with our class president?' 

jihoon notice that woojin is suddenly quiet. so he turns his head and saw woojin's flushed cheeks looking at their intertwined hands. 'wait when did we...?' jihoon with brows furrows quickly released his hand from their intertwined fingers. he suddenly walks faster and he feels his face gets hotter and hotter. 'what was that?' he questioned himself. 

"jihoon, wait up!" woojin walks a bit faster to catch up with jihoon.

"why did you left me?"

"you're too slow. look we're way behind the others. we need to catch up" jihoon doesn't look at woojin and just walks a bit faster. woojin just follows him silently behind. 

 

after an hour of hiking, they all definitely needs a rest. some of his classmates are already resting behind the trees and drinking some water.

"class president, can we just rest for a while, my legs are killing me" one of his classmates said tiredly. and the others second the motion.

"okay, i think we all need to rest. let's only have a 20 minute rest because we still need to set up our tents and take our lunch. we also need to gather some woods to make fire. and we wouldn't like to go to the forest when the sky is already dark, do we?" jihoon adviced his classmates and some of his classmates shakes their head and woojin who is sitting beside daehwi and jinyoung is still quiet. 'hmmm that's unusual' jihoon thinks.

 

"okay, guys it's already 30 mins. let's go." jihoon said to the class

"uggh can we rest a little longer?" jinyoung asked

"let's go lazy bones" daehwi pulled jinyoung and pushed him to walk.

woojin is still quiet. and jihoon starts to wonder, okay he's a bit worried. so he decided to walk beside the younger.

"hey, what's up? are you okay?" jihoon elbows woojin.

"hmm..ah..yes i'm okay. just a little tired" woojin said while looking at the ground. he's still confused of what's his feeling towards the other. but he feels like it. 'i think i can get used to this' he thinks. he looks to the other person beside him and smiles. 'i think i like you park jihoon'

and jihoon just walk silently beside him.

 

after another hour and a half, they can already see the camping site. 

"yes, we're here, finally" one of their classmates said breathing heavily.

most of their classmates collapsed on the ground and the others take a sit on the rocks surrounding the camp site.

"okay, let's rest and after a few minutes each pair can already set up their tents and gather some woods so we can start cooking for our lunch". jihoon also collapsed on the ground after instructing his classmates.

jihoon saw woojin in his peripheral vision also lying beside him.

"hey" woojin said to jihoon who's eyes are closed

'god why is he so beautiful, even with all those sweats dripping on his face'. woojin thinks as he stares intently at jihoon.

jihoon, can feel that woojin is staring at him but he's too tired to open his eyes

"what? i know you're staring at me" jihoon said to woojin still eyes closed.

"nothing, you're just...so...beautiful, you know that?" woojin said while lying facing at jihoon

jihoon, suddenly opens his eyes and looks at woojin. cheeks are slowly getting darker.

they just stared at each other, no one dares to move, lying under the sun and in a dirty ground.

"hey, just set up your tent already so you can make out!" daehwi shouts at them while the others are laughing at the background.

they instantly gets off the ground and the others even laughs more when they saw the 2 boys red as tomato.

"so mr. class president, did you already fall for the tricks of mr. naughty boy?" jinyoung said and the class even bursts out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and i can't wait for battle trip next week. : )


	4. the bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i bet with my beautiful being that you're going to make out with him before this trip ends" daehwi said confidently
> 
> "you'll just lose, ah wait what will i get if you lose with your stupid bet" woojin asks daehwi
> 
> "hmmm...wait..ah..ok..i know that i'm going to win so, i can be your slave for 1 month if you win, but you will be my slave for 2 months if i win" daehwi laughs as if he won the bet already. jinyoung just laughs quietly and wondering who will become the stupid and pitiful slave.
> 
> "make it 3 months because i'm pretty sure and confident that i will not make out or even give him a peck during this trip" woojin said while crossing his arms confidently, but he can feel a sudden chill down his spine and wonders what is this his feeling but dismisses his thoughts immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me over a week to update.
> 
> so here it is i hope you all enjoy.

everyone had finished putting up their tent and others are already starting to eat their lunch. some just eats straight from the packaging while others decided to gather some woods and starts a fire to cook their desired food. even daehwi and jinyoung already started their fire and cook some sausages that woojin brings.

meanwhile the 2park are still arguing inside their tent which side will they sleep on. 

"i will take the right side" jihoon said

"umm..no i will take the right side. can't you see it's where i put my bag so that means i'm sleeping on the right side.

"it doesn't mean that you can take it just because you put your bag at that side".

"will you please shut the fuck up you two and just play rock paper and scissors and get the fuck here, the sausages are almost cooked" daehwi yells

"ok fine. let's just play. winner will take the right side" woojin said

and jihoon just rolls his eyes as usual.

"yes. so that's final, i'll take the right side. thank you very much" woojin said as he goes outside the tent leaving the pissed jihoon who also follows him outside.

"finally, i really thought you'd spend your entire afternoon bickering who will sleep at which side. you two are just unbelievable" jinyoung chuckles as he hands them sausages each.

"to be honest, i really thought you two would be making out inside the tent and not arguing with a stupid topic" daehwi said as he munch his sausage.

"w-what? and why would we do that?" jihoon stutters not looking to anyone and just looking at his half eaten sausage.

"well, duh the way you laid down at the dirt ground and stare lustfully into each other's eyes minutes ago and looking like a tomato that will burst any minute because of its ripeness." daehwi rolled his eyes after looking at the two.

"we did not" woojin denies.

"well if you say so" daehwi dismissed the topic

"i think we should just take a break this afternoon and let's work on our research tomorrow. what you all think?" jihoon asked the 3

"that's fine with me actually. i just want to rest and think of a prank that i can pull with some of our classmates this evening" woojin said smiling mischievously.

"wow that's a very productive thing to do woojin" daehwi said.

"it's ok with me too, i want to explore and see the rest of the camp site." jinyoung adds

"ok then i'll just inform the others" and jihoon walks toward the other tents.

daehwi leans closer to woojin "hey, tell me and don't you dare lie, i'll know if you're lying" and woojin just looks at him with an expression of 'what?' 

"do you like our little cute president or are you just interested in playing with him?"

woojin's eyes grew bigger and avoided daehwi's judging look "what the fuck are you saying?"

"don't lie to me idiot, i can see that you like him".

"no i'm not. and he's ummm..not..my type. he's too nice for me"

"oh really. ok let's bet" daehwi grins as he thinks of an idea how to catch woojin's stupidity.

"sorry not interested" woojin tried to stand but instantly pulls down by daehwi

"i bet with my beautiful being that you're going to make out with him before this trip ends" daehwi said confidently

"you'll just lose, ah wait what will i get if you lose with your stupid bet" woojin asks daehwi

"hmmm...wait..ah..ok..i know that i'm going to win so, i can be your slave for 1 month if you win, but you will be my slave for 2 months if i win" daehwi laughs as if he won the bet already. jinyoung just laughs quietly and wondering who will become the stupid and pitiful slave.

"make it 3 months because i'm pretty sure and confident that i will not make out or even give him a peck during this trip" woojin said while crossing his arms confidently, but he can feel a sudden chill down his spine and wonders what is this his feeling but dismisses his thoughts immediately.

 

 

afternoon passes quickly and most of the students including 2park are sleeping inside their tents and others like daehwi and jinyoung are out in the forest checking the entire camp site. 

it's almost sunset when the two comes back at the base camp and the others are also getting ready to eat their dinner while wooojin and jihoon are still inside their tents.

daehwi and jinyoung decides to give a glimpse of what the two are still doing inside. and when they slowly pulls the zipper of their tent. they gasp and look at each other when they saw what is happening inside. the two are both sleeping but their bodies are entangled all over the place. jihoon's head is in woojin's chest, and woojin's arm's are in jihoon's waist and their legs are hovering each other's body like afraid that the other will disappear.

"SOOOO.." daehwi purposely talks loudly so the two will be awake. 

woojin is the first to open his eyes and when he see that jihoon is almost laying his body on top of his, he immediately pushes jihoon's body and jolts up. while jihoon is being thrown aside, he slowly open his eyes and see a red cheeked woojin staring at him intently and he saw that their legs are still entangled with each other, so jihoon crawls back and stares at woojin in disbelief. 

the two bystanders laughs merrily peeking outside their tent. they both looked at slightly open tent with eyes questioning.

"i wish i took a picture before i wake them up" daehwi said while still laughing

"if you could just see yourself right now, you both look like an idiot, really" jinyoung said also chuckling

"wh-what happened, why are you both laughing?" jihoon asks while looking at the two and to woojin who is also look so disoriented

"don't look at me, i also don't know why they are laughing?" woojin defends himself looking at jihoon

"so, woojin ready to be my slave for 3 months? oh my god that would be so exciting" daehwi and jinyoung bursts out laughing again and leave the two having no idea what just happened.

the 2 parks just look at each other with furrowed brows.

"come outside love birds, we're starting to eat dinner".

and with that the 2 just shakes their heads and crawls outside their tents.

 

 

after eating dinner, the sun already sets and it's already getting darker. the other students started to build up the bonfire while the others are gathering additional woods to last them for the whole night and others are already seating surrounding the bonfire.

"so who's up for a game?" daehwi asked while the rest of the students takes their seat around the bonfire.

everyone agrees immediately.

"so what do you have in mind, game master?" woojin asks grinning and wiggling his brows teasingly.

daehwi also wiggles his brows as a response to woojin.

"i don't know the name of this game but i watched it in some drama recently. the rules are simple. each of us will take turns by spinning a bottle. we will provide 3 statements, 2 is a fact about yourself and 1 is a lie. the rest of us will guess which statement is a lie. the person that will guess will also be chosen by the spinning bottle. so if the person guesses wrong he will be doing a truth or dare and if you choose dare, we will also choose the person that will give the dare by spinning the bottle. all dares are acceptable, except of course those that will endanger our lives, like go to the forest alone or jump of the cliff or any stupid dares like that. so your wild imagination will be your limits but pls. i know we're all guys but i'm begging, no indecent or explicit dares pls." and the rest of the students laugh and agree to daehwi's exciting game, except for jihoon who are quite nervous of the game.

"so let's start" daehwi grabs the empty soda bottle that they drink during lunch and spin it immediately. and the bottle points at jinyoung. jinyoung grins and you can see the excitement in his face.

"ok jinyoung, give us 3 statements" daehwi faces jinyoung

"umm ok. first, i have a small face."

daehwi rolls his eyes and said "isn't that too obvious?" but jinyoung just shush him.

"2nd i have a crush in this class" and he slowly looks at daehwi's direction and the other blushes

"3rd, my birthday is on May 10, 1998. ok i'll spin the bottle" the bottle points at jihoon, who smiled confidently because he's been jinyoung's friend so there's no way that he will not guess it right.

without thinking much, he quickly gives his answer "no. 2, statement no. 2 is a lie". and he crosses his arms like he already knows that he's correct. 

"whaaat? i thought you're my friend" jinyoung said to jihoon a little sad.

"wh-why, am i wrong? you didn't tell me anything about crushing to someone so i know that's a lie"

"i know, but you don't even know my birthday? i mean we've been friends for years now"

"yes i know that your bday is May 10, so why am i wrong?"

"we're the same age stupid, so our year should be the same, 1999 and i said May 10 1998" 

"wait,..199...oh fuck"

"yes you're fucked and you choose, truth or dare" jinyoung said, still a little bit sad that his best friend didn't even know his fucking birth year"

jihoon, still a little lost thinking that he guessed jinyoung's birthdate wrong. he blurted out "dare" but he really wants to say truth because he's not in the mood for a stupid dare, but of course his stupidity fails him again. "wait, i mean truth, not dare"

"sorry, you already said dare, no taking back" daehwi said

he just manages an "ugghh" because he really is so stupid, not always but sometimes, yes sometimes.

"so i'll spin again to know who will give you the dare of your life" jinyoung now smiles mischievously

and the bottle points at woojin. and woojin immediately smiles as in smiles with all the snaggletooth showing. and we all know what that means. jihoon's eyes widens and he whispers to himself "oh fuck, pls. don't be stupid" and he can't do anything but to wait for the dare of his life. "well it's just a dare so what can happen. i'm a man enough so i can do all the dares" he silently thinks.

"hmmm...let me see. our cute president is quite nervous, aren't you?" woojin elbows jihoon who's quietly cursing why the hell did he sit beside woojin.

"no i'm not. just do it, i'm waiting. it's already getting late"

"why, we're just starting, chill okay and for once just have fun and forget about the time" and the other students makes some noises as jihoon slowly getting red.

"fine, just give me the dare"

"ok, i already decided. our beloved class president, strip." woojin said with a grin plastering all over his face and the entire classes coos upon hearing woojin's dare.

"wwhaat?" jihoon said nervously

"i said, strip. as in strip off your clothes but of course i'm not that naughty, your underwear can remain".

"are you serious?" jihoon is already imagining himself almost naked in front of his classmates and the feeling is not pleasant. yes they are all guys, but still.

"come on, mr. president, we're all guys so it doesn't matter actually" one of the students said

"and it's just a dare. we will not tell other classes how cute your underwear is" another said while smiling and jihoon shivers at the thought.

"ok fine" and the whole class woos and coos.

he slowly removes his hoodie and he shivers as the cold wind touches his naked body. 

"wow you have such a nice skin, mr.president" one of the student said

"yes and a nice body too" with that he feels kind of proud that he sometimes work out but not religiously though.

and he can see woojin's intent stare at him while he unbuckles his belt. he swears he feels cold just seconds ago but he can feel his body gets a little hotter as he removes his jeans. and he's really glad that he's wearing a dark colored boxers not a bright colored briefs. and woojins eyes get bigger when he finally removes his jeans.

"wooooh nice thighs mr. president" woojin said with a smirk and daehwi and jinyoung looks at each other with a grin upon hearing woojin's side comment.

and jihoon arranges his clothes and sits down. of course everything is uncomfortable sitting in front of your classmates with only with your boxers, in the middle of a mountain, in front of a bonfire and not to mention a stupid man who is still staring intently at your thighs like he's going to eat it anytime.

"like what you see? you can touch it if you like" jihoon said in a low voice gritting his teeth.

"really, i can touch it?" woojin softly said as he slowly lifts up his right hand to touch but jihoon grabs his hand mid air.

"hell no! you can drool over it but you can't touch it" jihoon said with a visible smirk on his lips.

"hmmm...i bet you're still a virgin that's wh..." before he finishes his sentence jihoon cuts him off

"shut up or i swear i..."

"you what, mr. president what will you do if i don't shut up" and before jihoon can back fire someone calls woojin

"woojin!" daehwi shouts at woojin

"what?" woojin shouts back

"the bottle points at you, so you're the one who will guess which statement that i said is a lie"

"wait, what? i didn't hear. can you repeat your statements" woojin said a little pissed because he's not even aware that the game already resumes and he swears that he did not hear anything daehwi said. and he can see jihoon's grin and there's a big possibility that he will not answer it correctly and receives the punishment and he's a little anxious about it. though he knows that he would definitely choose dare than say anything truth about himself.

"ok i choose no. 1, statement no. 1" woojin said not sure if he guessed correctly and the rest of the class laughs.

daehwi did not answered and just rolls his eyes with a little disappointment in his face.

"what, did i guessed wrong?"

"of course, doofus. do you even know what is statement no. 1?" daehwi asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice

"what?" woojin innocently asked

"i love my best friend, woojin" and daehwi just shrugs

"awwww, that means you really love me? i thought you hate me because i'm annoying" woojin can't hide his happiness as he tugs daehwi's shirt.   
the rest of the class groans and some said 'eww' or 'cheesy' but jihoon and jinyoung finds it cute and they're the only one smiling fondly at the two best friends.

"ok stop it, truth or dare" daehwi said as he pulls woojin's hand from his shirt

"dare" he confidently said

"hmm..very confident eh" daehwi said while spinning the bottle to choose who will give the dare. and the bottle points at jinyoung. and jinyoung immediately smiles as he already thinks of a dare that will definitely make their night more exciting.

woojin saw jinyoung's wide smile and he feels a bit nervous but he immediately shy's it away, because he's a man so any dare doesn't matter to him, he will do it without hesitation.

"ok woojin, my dare is.." and jinyoung can't stop looking at jihoon and woojin while smiling and the two look at each other waiting intently

"i want you to...make out with jihoon" jinyoung wiggles his brows at daehwi who is already grinning remembering his bet with woojin but at the same time worried if woojin will really do the dare.

"WHAAAT?" both woojin and jihoon said loudly while standing up with a panic visible in their faces and both faces are already burning red.  
the whole class gasps hearing jinyoung's dare and awaits the highlight of their exciting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading.
> 
> i love 2park's battle trip and i watched it a few times already.


	5. the dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two still can't believe jinyoung's dare. yes it's just a dare but, is it a bit too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, sorry it took me almost 2 weeks to update.
> 
> so here it is. i hope i will not disappoint you.
> 
> enjoy : )

the two still can't believe jinyoung's dare. yes it's just a dare but, is it a bit too much? 

 

woojin can't describe what he's feeling right now. cold sweats are starting to form in his forehead. he can already feel stupid butterflies in his stomach. he wants to back out but at the same time, the dare is quite tempting. and the thought that jihoon is just in his boxers, his mind is literally a rollercoaster right now. and the main problem is he really does want to kiss jihoon and he might not be able to stop once he tasted the older's plump lips.

 

 

jihoon's mind right now is on a haywire. he doesn't know what to say or do after hearing jinyoung's dare. he too is already sweating, he doesn't understand what he's feeling. is it nervousness or excitement? but definitely it's the first one. 'what was jinyoung thinking? i mean, he knows i haven't been with anyone my entire life and now he wants me to make out with someone i barely know? i mean, yes i have to admit, woojin is really attractive and this day is doing great between us, but making out is definitely not on my list, well maybe in the future, but the hell not tonight! and i'm just in my fucking boxers right now! the thought really drives me crazy!'

 

"hey you two? are you still alive?" daehwi says while waving his hand in front of the 2 shocked boys.

"what? didn't you hear my dare woojin?" jinyoung said "i thought you're a man and i know you've never backed out on a dare" jinyoung added crossing his arms

"ah..yes..i'm definitely a man and i would never back out in any dare, but..it's not just me, jihoon should also willing to do the dare with me" woojin is staring intently at jihoon, waiting for the older's response.

"ok jihoon, are you man enough to do the dare with woojin? or are you going to back out and prove to us that our class president is a little bit of a pussy" daehwi said earning an 'oooohhs' from the rest of the class.

jihoon is still not answering, but after a good 5 seconds, he faces woojin, holds him by his shoulder and leans in to peck woojin's lips.

"done" jihoon said with a prominent blush in his fluffy cheeks after leaning away from woojin and the younger just smirk.

"wait, not so fast mr. class president" jinyoung said. "the dare is for woojin, so woojin will be the one to do the move not you". the class started to sound more ecstatic and one of them shouts 'go woojin, fighting' and the whole class including woojin burst into laughters.

on the other hand, jihoon couldn't decipher what just happened. he's not expecting more than a peck. 'doesn't making out is just kissing? yes kissing, meaning with all the tongue and everything?!!! ugh stupid jinyoung. i can't believe i'm even here in this fucking situation' jihoon silently screams.

"so woojin" jinyoung starts, "would you do the honor of making out with our mr. class president". jinyoung said teasingly

"my pleasure" woojin with a burning face said while facing jihoon. the class starts to erupts in to screams and cheers

jihoon can't believe that this is really happening. he can feel his face is burning, his heart is about to explode and his stomach is currently doing somersaults.

 

"are you sure you're okay with this, i will make it quick promise" woojin whispers to jihoon while cupping his flaming cheeks.

"let's just get over with this, quick" jihoon whispers back to woojin.

woojin slowly leans in and capture jihoons lips. as expected, jihoon's lips is sweet, plump and soft. woojin slowly move his lips by nibbling jihoon's lower lip and he can feel the older is kissing him back as gently as his. the older nibbles his upper lip and he can feel the slight dizziness of their kiss. he can't remember when did he start to lick jihoon's lower lip and he can already feel the heat coming up to his already burning face. he can't help but deepen the kiss and starts to ask for entrance by continuing licking the other's lower lip and he can feel jihoon's hesitation at first but after a few nibbles jihoon finally open his mouth to let woojin's tongue explore his warm insides. the younger starts to move his left hand into jihoons bare back and he can feel the older shudders at the sudden contact but not pulling back. he can already feel the intense of their kiss and fuck he really is enjoying this and don't want to stop any moment now. and he suddenly feel jihoon's tongue inside his mouth and he gladly sucks it and a whimper just escapes the older's throat and he can't help but smirk bec. damn jihoon is also enjoying this but they both pulled back when they hear daehwi shouts. they both pants and gasp for air. 

 

jihoon feels woojin's cold hands in his burning cheeks. and he would have to admit, his heart skipped a beat when the younger cups his cheeks. and he can feel woojin leaning in and finally captured his lips. he doesn't expect the younger lips to be soft and plump. he feels the younger nibbling his upper lip and he can't help but to kiss him back. he also starts to nibble the other's lower lip and he can feel woojin's tongue licking his lip. he tried to think what does it mean so he hesitantly part his lips and he can feel the younger's tongue exploring his warm insides. he starts to feel hazy and he can feel woojin's hand caressing his back, he flinch at the sudden contact but he have to admit he's really enjoying this a lot. he too starts to deepen the kiss he starts to put his tongue into woojin's mouth and the older gladly sucks it and a whimper escapes his mouth and he can feel the smirk in woojin's mouth, this jerk is really driving me crazy right now. and he can feel his dick is getting hard. fuck, pls. not now. he's just wearing a boxers and he definitely doesn't want everybody to witness that he's enjoying this too much. thankfully, they instantly pulled back when they hear daehwi shouts. and he immediately covers his hard on.

 

"yah, that's enough for now and you can continue that later tonight" daehwi rolls his eyes and the other students coos and woos and screaming because they definitely enjoyed the show.

the 2park is still out of breath when jinyoung suddenly leans in their back and whispers "i know you both enjoyed it and you're welcome" and he walks back to his seat with a wide grin while earning a glare from the 2 who is still flushed.

 

the game continues with the last few students and they all definitely enjoy this exciting night.

 

they start to go back to their tents to call it a night. jihoon hurriedly wears back his clothes after the game ended bec. damn the wind is getting colder as the night deepens. 

 

after washing up and brushing his teeth, he went back to the tent to finally rest. and woojin is already inside the tent preparing their sleeping bags. 

"come on, let's rest" woojin said as he gestures to jihoon to sit down.

"oh before i forget" woojin quickly grabs his backpack and pulls out a half full bottle of soju and he wiggles his brows while looking teasingly at jihoon.

"no" jihoon said while getting ready to lie down.

"no? why, aren't you allowed to drink mr. president? or are you just scared that you might jump on me when you get drunk" he slowly leans on to jihoon and the older jerks from his place.

"what? no..o-of course not. why do you think i would fucking do that?" jihoon said while looking anywhere but the younger.

"well, you definitely did enjoy our make out, didn't you? i even heard you moan" woojin said while poking jihoon's side

"n-no i didn't" jihoon denies and he can feel his cheeks is starting to flare up.

"yes you did. and i can definitely say, i want to hear that from you again" woojin leans on to jihoon and the older suddenly push woojin.

woojin just chuckles and said "come on, i'm just teasing you. let's drink mr. president. let's just enjoy the night, can we? i will stop teasing you but we need to finish this soju" woojin said while nudging jihoon.

the older just let out a loud sigh. "ok fine, but after we finish this we're going to sleep. we still need to explore the mountain tomorrow morning for our paper". jihoon said while grabbing the bottle from woojin's hand.

"aye aye captain" woojin gladly passes the bottle to woojin. 'this is going to be an interesting and exciting night' woojin can't help but smile at the thought.


	6. last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i know we drank your soju, and after i felt a bit tipsy and sleepy, i told you i'm going to sleep"
> 
> "and.." woojin waits for jihoon to continue
> 
> "and.....fuck..fuck...fuck" jihoon groans loudly and tugs his hair, and covered his face in embarrassment as he recalls what he did last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! it took me 5 months to finish this.
> 
> i hope this won't look like a rush, but i really wanted to finish this. 
> 
> i think this last chapter is not so good but i hope you'll still enjoy it.
> 
> all chapters are un beta-ed/ un edited, sorry for grammatical and typo errors

jihoon knows that he has a very low alcohol tolerance, that's why in his 3rd shot of soju, his face is already red and flushed. he feels kind of tipsy and a bit sleepy right now. while woojin is still energetic as he is since the beginning of the trip. with half lidded eyes, he faced woojin and said "i don't think i can drink anymore, i feel sleepy and a bit tipsy already" and he starts to crawl in his sleeping bag.

"are you going to leave me like this? i thought we're going to finish this bottle with me?" woojin smiles as he finds the older so adorable with his flushed face.

"sorry but i'm not really good at drinking, i really want to sleep right now. go to sleep too we need to wake up early tomorrow" jihoon said with eyes closed and voice is already inaudible. 

"ok. i will just finish this and go to sleep after. goodnight jihoon"

"mmm" jihoon mumbles in his sleeps

woojin finished the remaining soju and went to sleep immediately after. 

 

 

 

morning comes and the students are already out in the mountain to start exploring for their research paper. daehwi and jinyoung wakes up a bit early to wait for the sunrise. they came back to their tent to get some pen and paper to use in their research. it's already quarter to 8 in the morning and the 2park are not yet out of their tents. they need to eat breakfast so they can start working because they need to go back down at noon. daehwi decided to wake the two up so they can go on with their work. when daehwi open their tent, he opened his mouth to shout at two idiots but decided to close it once he saw what's going on inside. when jinyoung saw the look in daehwi's face he was about to ask the younger why he didn't wake up the two but daehwi just put his index finger in his lips to silence jinyoung and grab his wrist.

"why? they need to wake up and take their breakfast, it's already 8 in the morning" jinyoung looks at daehwi in confusion

"let's just give them more minutes, i think they will wake up soon" daehwi just smiles at jinyoung and they just went to eat their breakfast and decided to let the two sleep more.

 

 

 

last night after woojin went to sleep:

 

woojin is in a deep slumber when he feels something warm tickles his neck. he thought he was dreaming so he just ignored it. but after sometime, he can feel some wet and warm in his jaw. he decided to slightly open his eyes and see what the hell is disturbing his goodnight sleep. woojin didn't expect what he saw next. he saw jihoon hovering over him, both hands are in the side of his head, kissing and licking his jaw down to his neck. woojin froze when he felt the warm tongue of jihoon trailing from his jaw to his neck. 

"j-jihoon?" woojin stutters as he was waiting for a response from the older. but when jihoon lifts up his gaze to woojin, woojin was shocked, or rather stunned when he saw jihoon's dark, half lidded eyes, filled with lust staring intently at him. woojin jerks a little as he was really confused with what the older was doing. 'is he drunk, is he aware of what he's doing?' woojin's mind was full of this thoughts. but god he really want jihoon to stop because if not, he swear to all gods that he won't be able to control himself if this will go any further. it really is getting more and more dangerous. 

woojin tries to hold jihoon's shoulder to stop him from getting lower, because he already feels a sudden heat in his lower region. but jihoon abruptly stops woojin's hand and pinned it over his head and he shakes his head signaling woojin to don't move or something like that. his heartbeat are rapidly increasing right now because jihoon starts to tug his shirt up using his teeth and woojin shudders at his exposed torso. the older starts to kiss his chest and slowly going down to his belly button. and he held his breath as the older starts to lick his belly button and slowly going up to his nipples. he wants to push jihoon because he wasn't sure if the older is sane or aware of his actions. he doesn't want to take advantage of his class president's drunken state to satisfy his fantasies. 

before jihoon licks his left nipple woojin's other hand cupped jihoon's face and the older looks at him still with lustful eyes.

"jihoon, do you really want to do this? i know you're a little drunk and i don't want to take advantage of you" 

jihoon slowly moves up and give woojin a gentle peck on the lips. "you really don't know, do you?" jihoon whispers into woojin's left ear. 

"know what?" the younger whispers back

"that i do like you" and jihoon licks woojin's earlobe that earns a gasp and a moan from the younger

"i thought you hate me" woojin answers in a breathy manner because fuck, jihoon is driving him crazy and he can already feels his slight erection.

"i like you a lot and your naughty tricks always turns me on" jihoon lowered his head and lick woojin's neck and down his shoulder blades.

woojin can't believe what he just heard. he never expects that their uptight president will like someone like him but before giving it a hard thought, his body can't take it anymore. with his full strength, he flip their positions and he was the one hovering jihoon right now.

jihoon gasps at the sudden movement but suddenly smirks when he saw woojin's eyes turns into a dark lustful gaze. 

"you really drive me crazy mr. president" woojin devours jihoon's mouth hungrily and the older returns it with the same passion and hunger. they start to open their mouths to let their tongue dance inside their warm caverns. woojin tugs jihoon's hair to deepened the kiss more. jihoon starts to tug woojin's shirt and the younger hurriedly removes it and toss it aside and goes back to eat jihoon's mouth once more. woojin also tugs the olders shirt and with one quick movement jihoon's shirt is already gone. woojin starts to caressed jihoon's smooth and silky body and he can't help but say "fuck you're so beautiful" in between their sloppy kisses. he can feel the older smiles and starts to caress his back too. woojin starts to roam his hands into jihoon's hard and pink buds and starts to twist it and tug it gently that earns a beautiful moan from the older. woojin goes down to suck jihoon's jaw and he doesn't care if he will leave a mark because fuck he can't stop right now. after leaving a mark in the older's jaw, he go to his neck and to his collarbone and to his shoulder blades. he can already feels the older erection and he starts to rub his own erection so they can feel some friction. and jihoon arches his back in pleasure and moan and damn the older's moan is music to his ears. he goes down a bit to lick and suck the older's nipple while his free hand is starting to move down the waistband of the older. the older tugs his hair and let a breathy moan as the younger licks and sucks his sensitive buds. when the younger starts to go down to remove his shorts, jihoon holds both of his hands and pull him back to kiss him again. but now it's a less sloppy and more gently and passionately. jihoon pulls back from the kiss and stare at woojin's dark orbs. woojin is still in a daze and confused why jihoon stops him to get down on him.

jihoon cups both of his cheeks and kiss him gently. "sorry but this is all for tonight" jihoon smirks and gently pushed woojin to his side so he can hug woojin and rest his head in the younger's neck.

woojin's body is still on a high and he was so fucking confused and a bit of frustrated because he still have a hard on. 'what the hell? did jihoon just stopped me in the middle of our make out? i mean i'm just getting started and i really do like to see and well feel or suck jihoon's dick. ok fuck i'm definitely a pervert' but he can't do anything now so he just hug the other tight and stare the beautiful sight in front of him. 'maybe next time, i'm sure there is' and he can already feel the relaxed breathing of the other and knows that he already fell asleep. 'well who am i to complain. i already saw and felt jihoon's body and how warm and wonderful the feeling is with his touch. and i really hope and wish that this will not be the last time that he can see this side of their uptight and perfect class president because he's pretty sure and 101% sure that he really likes jihoon a lot' and with his last thought, he falls into deep slumber with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

monday came, and thankfully all of them was able to pass their research paper on time.

 

"so" daehwi jabs woojin's side as they sit at their usual table in the cafeteria during lunch.

"what?" woojin deadpanned not even looking at the younger.

"today is your official start of being my slave for the next 90 days, park woojin" daewhi proudly announced as jihoon and jinyoung bursts into laughter looking at woojin's dejected state.

woojin just groans as he realized how stupid he is for doing a bet with daehwi. but then woojin saw jihoon laughing his heart out, he can pretend to be a stupid slave just to see his boyfriend laugh like that.

he mouths 'i love you' when jihoon looks his way and jihoon mouths 'i love you too' and gives him a peck.

'i'm definitely going to say thank you to professor cha for that wonderful field trip' and he give jihoon a chaste kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you for those who read this until the end. sorry if the intimate scenes is not good because this is my first attempt to write this kind of scenes. and i really can't do smut as of this moment lol
> 
> thanks again and comment is highly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading up to the end of this chapter and i hope you can read it until the end
> 
> pls tell me what you think in the comment box : )
> 
> kudos and comment will be highly appreciated ; )


End file.
